Jaden's Dares
by Miwokgirl101
Summary: One day the gang gets bored so Chazz dares Jaden to do 2 things that are bery unusual. This popped into my head 1 day and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Please R&R. Better than it sounds.


**Hey guys. Just so some of you know this randomly popped into my head and I decided to write it since it wouldn't leave me alone. Plus I was super bored. I might cancel my other GX story, but who knows. I just wanted to get the game show idea out there.**

**Me: Yes I am still alive.**

**Jaden: What are you going to make me do?**

**Me: Something hilarious.**

**Alexis: I swear if you pair him with Blair, I am…**

**Me: You what?**

**I find my answer as a stun gun appears. **

**Me: PLEASE R&R BEFORE I DIE!**

It was a normal day at Duel Academy. Jaden was crushing on Alexis, Hasselberry, Syrus, and Chazz were arguing, Alexis was daydreaming about Jaden, Jasmine and Mindy were talking about guys, and Blair was at her shrine for Jaden. Finally something changed though.

"I am bored." exclaimed Jaden.

"Well I have an idea. Hey Slacker, can you take a dare?" asked Chazz.

"Course. I never back down from a challenge." said Jaden.

Chazz whispered Jaden's dare in his ear and told Hasselberry and Syrus. They all grinned. The dare was a prank on Blair.

"Oh, since he's already doing one dare how about we do another one?" asked Syrus.

"Like what?" asked Hasselberry.

"Jaden I dare you admit your love for Alexis to her today after your dare with Blair." said Syrus.

"WHAT?" cried Jaden and Chazz.

Chazz went to a corner and began to cry because it was obvious the Queen of the Obelisk Dorm had feelings for the King of the Slifer Dorm. Jaden was blushing like crazy at the same moment.

"Syrus, I-I h-have no-o idea what you're t-talking about." stammered Jaden.

_Dang it, is it really that obvious?_, thought Jaden.

"Jaden you have a crush on Alexis. Now you are going to tell her or I will drop your deck into the ocean if you don't." said Syrus.

"You wouldn't!" cried Jaden.

"I would." said Syrus with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Wow Serge didn't know you had a dark side." said Hasselberry.

"Fine I'll tell her, but you stay away from my deck. Come on let's do my first dare." said Jaden.

Jaden had a rectangle-shaped box in his pocket. He went off to go find Blair while Syrus and Hasselberry went to go find Alexis. They were going to make Alexis watch the dare and Jaden would never suspect this part of his dare.

Jaden brought Blair by the docks while Hasselberry, Syrus, Chazz, Alexis, and Atticus were spying on them.

"Blair we've know each other for a short time, but would you…" Jaden paused as he hid something in his hands.

By this time everyone's breath was being held. Alexis was furious and sad about what was about to happen since Jaden was obviously proposing to Blair.

"…like a mint?" said Jaden while opening his hands revealing a mint container instead of a box for a ring.

Everyone besides Hasselberry, Syrus, and Chazz fell anime style. Jaden and the other people who didn't fall were cracking up.

"Aw man, did you see your faces? You guys actually thought I was proposing to her!" said Jaden. He was barely able to say it since he was trying to breathe.

Blair had fainted by the time Jaden revealed the mint box. She was currently breathing hard and unconscious. Alexis first fell and then started cracking up.

Once everyone calmed down Jaden walked over to Alexis.

"Hey Alexis could I talk to you privately?" asked Jaden.

"Sure, Jaden." said Alexis with a slight blush.

_Is he going to confess? I have liked him for awhile now, maybe he likes me too, _thought Alexis.

They walked over to Jaden's favorite cliff by the Osiris dorms. There was a beautiful view of the sunset there. The sunset was a beautiful shade of pink mixed with a light orange and yellow color.

"Alexis, I just want you to know that, that I really like you. I understand if you don't like m-, Jaden was cut off because a soft pair of lips was on his. It lasted for awhile, until finally they separated for air. There foreheads were touching now.

"Jaden, I really like you too." said Alexis.

_Click._

"These are some great photos mom and dad would love to see." said Atticus while holding a camera.

"ATTICUS, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I SWEAR YOU ARE A DEAD MAN WALKING!" cried Alexis while chasing her brother around.

"JADEN STOP YOUR GIRLFRIEND FROM CHASING ME!" yelled Atticus who barely missed an uppercut to the head.

"Sorry Atticus, I have to do this thing at this place that's right now." said Jaden who was going to wait until Alexis's wrath was over.

After two hours of running, Alexis stopped chasing her exhausted brother. Now Atticus, accidentally ran into the Girl's Dorm so he was ambushed by crazed fan girls.

"I love you Alexis." said Jaden.

"I love you too Jaden." said Alexis before one last kiss.

**So what did you guys think. I know it sounds rushed. I just wanted the idea out there you know. OMG, Alexis found me even though she's with Jaden.**

**ME: Why are you still chasing me? I paired you with Jaden.**

**Alexis: Yeah, but I'm bored so too bad.**

**ME: I put Jaden in front of me and Alexis calms down. They start making out while I gag myself.**

**Chazz: Hey how come they get to do that?**

**ME: I don't know some things are just out of my power.**

**Chazz: You're the authoress.**

**ME: I know that numbskull. I pull out a mallet and chase Chazz around.**

**Jaden & Alexis: Please R&R.**


End file.
